mafia italiana
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Mientras los Vargas atienden asuntos, sus amigos los tratan de visitar, pero no saben en que estaran metidos.T por futuras muertes.perdon por no apurarme u.u
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no es mio (lamentablemente T.T), sino de Hiderazu-sama.

·~·~·~··~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·

Mientras que los italianos tenían que encargarse de un "negocio familiar", Elizaveta trataba de convencer a Ludwig, Antonio y Roderich de visitar Italia. Todos habian aceptado la invitacion, Roderich a regaña dientes, ya que sabian que los italianos estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo y no se tomaban muchos descansos, pensaban que les alegraria verlos.

~·~·~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-_Parla_! _o se si vuole diventare cieco_?- el mayor de los Vargas, con una sonrisa maniática, amenazaba a un mafioso, atado a una silla; con un cuchillo-¡_Risponde_ _scoria_!

-...-no responde

-¿ _Ti hai mangiato la lingua?-_el menor, al contrariode Lovino, llevaba un latigo*. Ambos traian puestos trajes con sombreros a rayas, negras y grises; guantes y cigarrillos en la boca- tsk, anda _risponde!-_le latigo una pierna y se le acerco al oido- _o giuro che uccidere tutta la famiglia e si mettono la testa_.

-_bene...__Strada disse loro che prevede di truffa._

_-tsk, _maldito tu no mereces vivr- ante estas palabras la sonrisa de ambos italianos se ensanchó-hey Feli ¿quieres empezar tu o yo?

-_inizia tu, Lovino_.

·~·~·~·~·~·~~~~~~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Vamos señor Roderich, camine mas rapido- Elizaveta llevaba una canasta de comida mientras arrastraba al austriaco-...arg ¡por su santa madre apurese!

-Por que deberia?- el " señorito estaba con cara de pocos amigos, no le agradaba el echon de ser arrastrado por su "ex esposo**"

Mientras, Antonio y Ludwig iban adelante, el español diciendole un monton de cosas como "el porque del tomate?", "el tomate es santidad de los dioses", "mi Lovi -Love es tan fusososososo~" y un monton de estupideces, segun el aleman; y ante esto el otro simplemente asentia a cada palabra.

-Oigan chicos, escuche un ruido extraño por alli -de repente , Elizaveta apunto hacia una casa abandonada.

-¡ratas?- pregunto Antonio.

-no, parecia mas un grito... voy a ver que pasa.

-vamos contigo- el español arrastro con el al austriaco, mientras que el aleman iba solo atras.

~·~·~·~~·~~·~~·

-_capo, torturare e uccidere lui, allora?, o uccidere lui e ora?_

-_ma lentamente ucciderlo ...e che nessuno ti vede_

_-bene, ciao -_se dirige a su hermano-_ fratello_ deja de tortularlo, solo hay que matarlo.

-_perché? É bello-_hizo un puchero mientras asfixia con el latigo al mafioso. Lovino lo mira con cara de pocos amigos- no me mires asi- sigue mirandolo-_bene_ finalmente lo suelta.

No muy lejos de ahi Elizaveta, Roderich, Ludwig y Antonio estaban entrando en una casa abandonada, todavia sin saber que les esperaba .

-shh...no hagan ruido -todos los presentes asintieron- escuchen en frente de ellos habia una puerta cerrada, de la cual salia una luz y varios gritoscomo " _ti gusta bartardo?", " sigue gritando y te corto la lengua", "Feliciano deja de ahorcarlo solo hay que matarlo, idiota" _o_ "pero es muy divertido, hazlo tu Lovino"._

_-_Feli...ciano?

-Lovi?

Parecio ser que lo dijeron muy alto ya que rapidamente cesaron los gritos.

-espera... escucha- el mayor de los italianos guardo silencio.

-Quien anda ahi?- Lovino abrio la puerta para encontrarse con "sus amigos"- ¿ustedes que mierda hacen aqui?

-_Fratello _no te estan prestando atencion a ti, sino a esto- Feliciano apunto al cadaver atado. Este estaba completamente palido y lleno de sangre. En su cuello se notaba que habia sido ahorcado multiples veces, "cortesia" de el menor; ademas de que estaba cortado por todo el cuerpo , sus muñecas apenas se sostenian al cuerpo al igual que la cabeza.

Todos contemplaban el cadaver, atonitos, y a los italianos. Ambos llenos de sangre y vestidos como mafiosos.

-¿Estan en shock?- Lovino le pregunto a su hermano que aun conservaba el latigo.

-eso creo- se encoge de hombros.

-¡Huyan, si son de la mafia nos mataran!- Elizaveta habia recuperado el habla, obra del shock.

Rapidamente todas las naciones huyeron despavoridos;en el camino la hungara tiro la canasta para ganar velocidad, pero, al hacerlo choco contra una mujer que pasaba por ahi , sorprendentemente era Belgica.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-P asaba por aqui en un tour, me separe, escuche gritos y vine a ver que pasaba- la belga fijo su vista en las naciones msculinas, Ludwig arrastrando a Roderich junto con Antonio, para luego mirar la puerta en la que ambos italianos, manchados de sangre, miraban a las naciones. Ella se dio cuenta de la sangre y, entendio que tenia que salir de alli lo mas rapido posible, asi que agarro el brazo de Hungria, que la miraba confundida, y ambas corrieron hacia la salida- ¿sabes por que la mafia italiana es muy conocida?

-no.

-son los mejores para silenciar a la gente, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

A la hungara se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabia a que se referia.

-vamos ya casi salimos. La belga apunto hacia la entrada, donde los esperaban los demas.

-mierda, llama al jefe a ver que hacemos. Feliciano marco el numero en el celular y espero a ser atendido.

_-"¿ciao?"_

-"_capo, abbiamo un problema, abbiamo visto"_

_-"Uccideteli coloro che hanno visto"_

_-"abbiamo un problema, sono nazioni"_

_-"non fa differenza, li uccidono, e di stampo mafioso"_

_-"... si capo"-_el menor corto la conversacion para mirar a su hermano- quiere que los "silenciemos"...sabes quienes eran?, yo solo vi a Hungria y a Belgica.

-sii... el bastardo de España- al decir el nombre bajo la cabeza- la yaoista de Hungria, el amigo de el "fricky de las armas", Austria; Belgica y... el macho-patatas...

-...- el menor empezo a tratar de no llorar, le pedian mas bien le obligaban, a matar a sus seres queridos.

-_perdona Feli-_lo abraza- … pero es nuestro trabajo y comotal... tenemos que hacerlo

-_ma...-_empezo a llorar-_non andare a dire a nessuno_

_-_no lo sabemos-el mayor lo abrazo mas fuerte y tambien empezo a llorar- habra que hacerlo lo mas rapido posible...yo... me encargare de el bastardo, de Belgica y del señorito... a los otros dales el mejor dia de sus vidas cuando los mates ¿si?

-una...cosa, quiere que los matemos al "estilo mafioso"- al decir esto Lovino empezo a llorar, y Feliciano lloro mas fuerte.

~··~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~

ok! espero que les haya gustado aqui tengo las traduccines del italiano al español:

-Habla! O es que quieres quedar ciego?- Responde escoria.

-Te comieron la lengua?-Responde- o matare a toda tu familia y te traere sus cabezas.

-bien...les dije a los Strada que planeaban estafarlos

-empieza tu, Lovino

-jefe l¿lo torturamos y lo matamos despues?o lo matamos y ya?_esta fue con el traductor google al igual que otras. Otras las puse yo, cualquier cosa no intenten traducirlo porque aparece algo de "cabeza, matar..."

-matalo lentamente...y que nadie te vea.

-bien, adios-hermano

-por que? Es lindo-bien

-"te gusta bastardo"

-hermano

-hola

-jefe, tenemos un problema , fuimos vistos.

-matenlos a los que los hayan visto.

-tenemos un problema, son naciones.

-eso no hace ninguna diferencia, matenlos, y al estilo mafioso.

-si jefe.

-perdona.

-pero-no le van a decir a nadie.

*no se si la habran visto pero hay una imagen en internet en la que Ita-chan tiene un latigo, a eso hace referencia.

**en mi opinion en ese matrimonio el hombre era Elizaveta (XD)

estooo...puede estar confuso(sorry por eso) y con un monton de horrores de les gustaron Thanks! Y si no gracias por llegar al final del firts chapter.

Bye~

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre Hetalia no es mio T_T sino de Hidekazu-sama

·~·~~·~~·~~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Ambos tenian nudos en la garganta. El matar al estilo mafioso a un ser querido no era lo mas lindo del mundo, eso implicaba el tener que torturarlos y matarlos. Lovino estaba indeciso, Feliciano tambien ¿que se suponia que harian?¿matarlos?¿morir con ellos?, ¿o esperar que su jefe se entere y los mande a matar junto con los demas?, ninguna era una opcion, ya que si mataban a todos seria enfrente de sus propios ojos.

-_be-ne..._- si antes estaban llorando, ahora estaban en un mar de lagrimas. Se abrazaron mas fuerte para compensar las futuras perdidas del otro, junto con todas las penas.

·~··~~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Tres dias despues por la tarde...

Ludwig y Feliciano estaban paseando por las calles de Verona*, ambos tomados de las manos. El aleman iba, mas que nada sonrojado, y el italiano con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-nee, nee, doitsu ¿ quieres ir a comer algo?-ofrecio falsamente Italia.

-esta bien.

Caminaron unos metros mas hasta encontrar un pequeño café en la esquina de la calle. El café era simple, mantenia la arquitectura de la epoca victoriana, tenia un par de mesas afuera y de las paredes de afuera colgaban cuadros con obras de _Michelangelo_,_ Donatelo_, _Gaundenzio Ferrari, Leonardo Da Vinci*,_y muchos otros. Eligieron una mesa cerca de la obra "La Resurrección"* y esperaron por el camarero, cuando este vino Feliciano pidio un cappuchino* mientras que Ludwig no pidio nada. El italiano mientras esperaba contemplaba las obras de los pintores, varias las habia visto hacia mucho tiempo, ya que era amigo de la mayoria de los artistas. Cuando le trajeron el cappuchino poso su vista en el aleman, y noto que este lo habia estado viendo desde hacia un rato largo.

-te sucede algo Italia? Hoy estas muy extraño- pregunto preocupado.

-no nada – el aleman noto que le mentia, por lo cual invento una mentira- es que recuerdo las epocas en donde fueron pintadas estas obras vee~-el aleman alzo una ceja, no estaba del todo convencido- y me acuerdo de cuando visitaba a mis amigos, me alegraba mucho ver como me preguntaban las opiniones que tenia acerca de ellas vee~- el aleman se dio por vencido y dejo el tema. El del rizo miro a Ludwig con la misma cara de siempre y vio que detras de el se encontraba la casa donde Romeo habia ido a buscar a su amada, Julieta- vee~ doitsu mira, mira – apunto en direccion al lugar

-¿que tiene? Es una casa con un balcon.

-noo~ doitsu, es el balcon de Romeo y Julieta

-los de la historia del ingles?

-si!, adoro esa historia...ahh, el fuerte amor que habia entre ellos, vee~...¿doitsu?

- si Ita-chan- se ruborizo por como le llamo

-¿cuanto me amas?- el aleman quedo helado por la pregunta, eran amigos y estaban saliendo, pero ¿a que se debia la pregunta?-¿tu me quieres?

-esss-tto s-ssi...- parecia que el aleman trataba de vencer a Lovino por lo rojo que estaba.

-ahh- hablo mas bajo- que pena...- se mordio un labio para reprimir las lagrimas.

Mas tarde, luego de pagar por la bebida, los "amigos" siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecia un teatro abandonado. Italia ya sabia que hacer; "sin querer" pateo una cacerola, que hizo mucho ruido, ahuyentando a varios gatos. Este los siguio, y Ludwig no le quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Se adentraron en el teatro y por un rato el aleman perdio de vista al italiano. Feliciano estaba escondido detras de una pared, junto con el habia una mesita plegable, que tenia arriba un cuchillo, un latigo y alcohol. El germano se acerco a la pared, pero, como era casi de noche y no habia mucha luz no noto cuando el italiano se poso detras de el con el latigo.

Rapidamente el menor paso el latigo por el cuello del su amigo dejandolo sin aire

-perdon, perdon , perdon

Siguio ahorcandolo hasta que el otro quedo medio inconsiente, entonces lo arrastro hacia la mesita y... le corto las venas, ante esto el aleman grito, pero el italiano le echo el alcohol en la boca para que se callara. Luego de cortarlo lo suficiente para que no pudiera mover los mienbros, lo arrastro mas adentro de el teatro. Al final , en el escenario habia un tanque con agua. Feliciano lo subio y lo metio dentro, Ludwig trtaba de escapar pero no podia moverse, asi que dejo que le hiciera lo que quisiera con el. El italiano, saco de su bolsillo otro cuchillo y agarro la cabeza de el otro, el aleman pensando que lo iba a lastimar cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero el otro no le hizo nada. Lentamente volvio a abrir los ojos prar encontrar a el menor lastimandose el ojo, penso "_porque haces esto Italia?por que te lastimas?"_.

-de seguro te preguntas por que hago esto ¿verdad?-dijo el que podia hablar-es por que me lo ordenaron...-empezo a llorar y a pegarle en el rostro haciendolo sangrar hasta cansarse.

Un rato despues el corazon de Alemania dejo de latir, todo en el quedo sin vida. Al notarlo Italia lo dejo y le dio un beso en los labios, manchandolos mas de sangre. Se puso un parche en el ojo lastimado y se retiro del lugar

Cuando ya estaba un poco lejos apreto un control que tenia en el bolsillo y el teatro exploto.

Ya no quedarian restos de Ludwig Beilschmidt por el amanecer.

··~~~~~~~·~·~·~~·~·~··~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~

*Verona es una ciudad de Italia y es el famoso lugar en donde se encuentra el balcon de Romeo y Julieta.

*Micheangelo, y los demas eran y son (hoy en dia)unos famoso pintores italianos.

*sinceramente no tengo idea de como se escribe esta bebida ¬ ¬U

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo. Les aviso que el siguiente va a ser sobre oyabun~ y lovi-love.

Como siempre digo puede ser confuso y todo eso bla bla bla ( ya se lo deben saber de memoria XD) y algo me dice que es mas corto que el anterior

Como siempre si les gusto gracias y si no gracias por llegar al final del second chapter.

Bye~

Reviews\


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia no es mio y todo eso.

Antes que nada quiero decirles lectores que lamento bastante el tardarme con todas las historias, pero ahora que termine las clases tendre mas tiempo para hacer y subir mis fics.(esto es re viejo) Lamento mucho las molestias que les cause dejandoles las dudas de la muerte de España T_T.

Como una mini recompensa he aquí el capitulo(espero poder seguirlo lo mas rapido posible) 3.

Ahora los dejo leer! Debo decir tambien que el final del capi es medio gore u.u ¬ ¬U

(me equivoque es gore)

~·~·~·~~··~·~·~~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Esa misma tarde en España:

Antonio estaba encargandose del huerto de tomates mientras Lovino estaba "ocupado" en la casa. El menor de los italianos estaba buscando en el desvan algo muy importante para Antonio.

Cuando el español termino de sacar los tomates que ya estaban maduros los puso en una canasta "_me pregunto que estara haciendo mi Lovi-Love"_ pensaba tranquilamente mientras agarraba la cesta y la llevaba a un tronco para limpiar los tomates. Luego de terminar con su tarea se dirigio hacia la casa. En la entrada dejo la canasta a un costado y se limpio un poco el delantal que usaba en el huerto "_Creo que me tendre que comprar otro"_ penso mientras entraba, sin prestar atencion, a la casa. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta Lovino se le abalanzo por la espalda para abrazarlo.

-Lovi no me digas que quieres eso ahora estoy cansado~-dijo dulcemente el español.

-ven conmigo-dijo soltandolo y levantandolo ya que lo había tirado.

-a donde?

-al huerto quiero mostrarte algo- dijo con un tono "apasionado" que alegro al español.

-bien.

Ya en el huerto Italia le dijo a España que se quedara sentado y con los ojos cerrados. Lovino se dirigio a una "casita" que el y Antonio usaban para guardar los tomates que estaban maduros cuando no había lugar en la casa. Dentro de la casita se hallaban miles de cestas en las que había tomats, algunos ya podridos otros no; un monton de "instrumentos de jardineria" y un pequeño armario en una de las esquinas. Se dirigio hacia esa esquina y vio un candado con cadenas que impedia le abrirlo, entonces agarro unas tijeras de jardinero bien afiladas y rompio la cadena principal. Como ya no necesitaba las tijeras las tiro a un lado y abrio el armario, ahi se hallaba el famoso hacha de Antonio. Esa que había usado durante su epoca de pirata eestaba en perfecto estado, excepto por una pequeña cortadura de espada "_Ahora me acuerdo, una vez el bastardo España me conto que el cejotas le había rayado el hacha, yo le había insistido que me la mostrara pero ni aun asi lo hizo"_ penso.

El hacha se hallaba envuelta en una funda relativamente nueva, era de color rojo y con un monton de mini tomatitos "_que imbecil", _luego de mirarla por una milesima de segundo la saco y la desenfundo. Era hermosa, tenia un filo tan increible que hasta una mosca paso volando y quedo cortada en la mitad con un roce. Tenia unos hilos de color amarillo y rojo* colgando de la punta, era de madera muy dura, en el filo, a la luz; se podia leer :_Plus Ultra"* _y ver el escudo.

Afuera Antonio segui esperando hasta que escucho algo caerse en la casita, por lo que abrio los ojos para fijarse si le había pasado algo a Lovino. Se adentro en la casita y no lo encontro.

-¿Lovi estas por ahi?-dijo mientras salia-¿Lov...-un ruido como de un grito asusto al español, parecia y era de su italiano- ¡LOVINO!-grito mientras se dirigia hacia donde provenia el grito que era la casa.

Cuando llego encontro todo tirado, los cuadros de ellos, los adornos, las luces, todo. Se dirigio a la cocina y toda la comida estaba en el suelo, los platos estaban rotos junto con los vasos y otras cosas de vidrio o cristal. Luego subio las escaleras y se dirigio al baño, lo mismo todo roto, fue a su cuerto y tambien, todo roto, excepto por una foto que estaba tirada boca abajo, fue a agarrarla y vio que era de el y Lovino. Leyo la fecha "17 de marzo de 1945"* y recordo esa fecha y lo que había sucedido.

_Flash Back:_

_Antonio estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa, con una carta en la mano, esperando. A lo lejos pudo divisar un auto acercandose, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se levanto para acercarse al encuentro._

-_te extrañe- dijo cierto italiano estrechandole la mano y con la cabeza hacia abajo._

-_Lovi...-el español lo miraba con lastima. Estaba vestido con el uniforme militar, y todo lastimado: tenia cortada una de las mejillas, en un brazo se notaba que tenia una venda y por como camino para acecarse a el, se notaba que tenia varias heridas en la espalda. De repente lo abrazo- prometeme que sera la ultima vez que lucharas._

-_España bastardo, me duele...-se separo de a poco de el y en su cara había una sonrisa-puedes estar tranquilño no volvere a pelear bastardo-se acerco al rostro del español y lo beso apasionadamente, despues de un rato se separo- ti amo* bastardo-el español sonrio._

-_yo tambien te amo Lovi...sabes algo?te ves bastante lindo vestido asi ¿te gustaria sacarte una foto?_

-_ni lo sueñes-dijo todo rojo._

-_ohhh~ vamos Lovi- dijo haciendo un puchero- una sola y conmigo~ daleeee ¿si?_

-_arg, esta bien bastardo, pero con una sola condicion._

-_cual?-el menor se acerco a su oido._

-_que siempre me ames y nunca me abandones..._

-_eso no hace falta que me lo digas-dijo besandolo devuelta._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-todavia me acuerdo de ese dia y de la promesa que me hiciste Lovi- dijo a la nada el español...pero la "nada" le respondio.

-yo tambien- se dio vuelta y encontro al italiano con su hacha y llorando- me prometiste que nunca me dejarias y que me amarias por siempre...y debo decirte que ese siempre se acaba hoy.

-que?-dijo levantandose con la foto en la mano.

-comprendelo bastardo te voy a tener que matar!-dijo llorando mucho mas y acercandose.

Antonio se fue alejando de Lovino , pero llego a una esquina de la habitacion. Rapidamente se acerco Lovino,lo acorralo y lo decapito.

La sangre de Antonio mancho todo el hacha junto con el rostro de el italiano, las lagrimas de el menor se tiñeron de color carmesi y la cabeza de el español cayo a sus pies mientras que el cuerpo de este caia al piso. Lovino trato de no asustarse y de apurarse, tomo una bolsa que estaba sobre la cama, agarro con cuidado la cabeza de Antonio junto con el cuerpo y los metio dentro, luego se dirigio a la puerta y volteo para ver por ultima vez la habitacion que compartia con el. Regreso en sus pasos y dejo sobre la cama una carta abierta.

17/03/1861

_Querido bastardo España:_

_Se que te sorprende recibir esta carta mia, (es obvio que cualquiera se sorprenderia si es de parte mia)pero quiero que sepas que hoy mas que nunca te necesito... a pesar que yo y mi hermano nos unificamos, el sigue viendo al macho-patatas y...cada vez me siento mas solo, hasta ahora tu eres el unico que no me odio (aunque agradeceria que dejaras de llamarme Lovi-Love) y que me quiso, al principio como un hijo, luego como un hermano y por ultimo como novio._

_Si pudieras venir te aseguro que estare completamente agradecido, porque veras yo..., si te ries te __mato, te... amo bastardo._

_P.D: te llegas a reir de mi sentimentalismo y te juro que cuelgo de una de las puntas de la iglesia del Vaticano. _

_Lovino Vargas._

Salio de la casa fumando un cigarrillo, se acerco a unos troncos que estaban cortados y los tiro junto con la bolsa dentro de la casa luego saco un encededor y quemo todo. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ahora seria solo un recuerdo.

~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~

Primero que nada lo lamento por tardarme tanto! Es que son muchas cosas las que pasan y mi cabeza no se da cuentaa (?) okey ignoren eso ¬ ¬

Bueno algunas aclaraciones(medio obvias algunas):

*colores de la bandera española.

*es el lema de España, esta en latin y significa: Mas Alla.

*se entiende que es, pero por si las dudas es te amo en italiano.

* se comprende que es el fin de la segunda guerra mundial (1945) y la fecha es el dia de la unificacion de Italia, materializada el 17 de marzo de 1861.


End file.
